Destined: Awake
by The Glass Jellyfish
Summary: The sequel to Destined: The Beginning. Dick has a chance to start over with a new independence... and decides to meet the real June. But little does he know, the real June is not at all what she seems. The more he knows, the more complicated things become, and soon he finds himself well and truly whelmed.
1. A date with June

**Author's Note: I was surfing the net when I remembered Fanfiction. My god, I thought. Have I really left it this long? So I decided it was time to write the sequel I have been promising for a while now. I hope you enjoy it, and if you haven't read the first one, here's the link: (+fanfiction address) ****s/9550027/1/Destined-The-beginning**

**Thanks for everything, and feel free to review!**

**Chapter One**

"Come on June..." Dick muttered to himself, trying to keep hold of two styrofoam cups of coffee with numb hands. The autumn wind blustered through Gotham; with it came threatening black clouds promising a rainy future. He was considering scurrying back inside the rundown cafe, when June turned around the corner. He grinned and held up the drinks for her to observe.

"Is that coffee I see?" She asked, taking the cup offered to her. Her accent was English, specific to South Yorkshire; something 'the dream' Dick was recently in missed out on. He shivered at the thought of the disastrous experience.

"Yeah. Not your favourite?"

"No," she shook her head, then smiled. "But thank you."

Dick shrugged, trying to not look disappointed.

"It's okay. Let's walk."

Once they got into a steady strolling pace, June asked the question which had been bothering her since he had first approached her on the bench.

"When you first spoke to me, you said I should know who you were," she looked him the eye. "I've been thinking: I do recognize you. I had some, er, dreams a while back, and you were in them." And in the visions, she thought. She cleared her throat before she could say anything.

"What happened, er, um-" She paused.

"Dick." He offered.

"Dick. What happened which made you know me the way you seem to?"

He looked away and swallowed.

"I was put under a... well, Bruce called it Fantasy 127. It was, effectively, a dream, in which a drug was used to make me fall for, er, _someone_... and it was so he could see how I act under the influence of drugs. It backfired... But it all felt so real..." He trailed off.

"Don't let the press find out." June said in a stage whisper. He chuckled.

"I'm surprised no-one's following us; Bruce must have us covered." Despite having left home, his adopted father still felt obliged to watch over him.

"Touch wood." She muttered.

"What?"

"Oh, just a phrase my Grandma used to use. It's the equivalent of solving a jinx." She explained.

"Oh," was all Dick could think of to say. He took a sip f his coffee; June did the same, trying unsuccessfully to hide her grimace at the taste.

"Tea's more my thing." She mumbled.

"I'll make a note." He said. They smiled at each other, just as the first drops of rain began to fall.

"The English weather follows me even here." She sighed.

"Well, this is hardly the place to come to if you're wanting sunshine and rainbows." He laughed.

"Some of my patients'd disagree."

"Patients?"

"Yeah. I'm a counselor. In fact, I've got a doctorate in psychology. But you wouldn't know, 'cause I don't seem to have aged in twenty years." June said; Dick glanced at her. She looked as though she were telling the truth.

"How old are you?" He queried. She shrugged, unsure of whether to trust this man. He _was_ the son of Bruce Wayne, but if he was anything like him, he'd be paying her after this. She blinked. Yes, I do know this man, she thought. The name Dick Grayson surfaced from her dreams. Realizing he was still waiting for her reply, she shook her head and laughed.

"Never ask that of a woman on your first date." He raised an eyebrow, a sly grin slipping onto his face.

"This is a date?" He asked innocently. She shrugged again.

"Don't push your luck, Grayson."

He stopped, flashbacks swimming through his mind.

"You remember." He said without question. Her eyes drifted to the floor and stayed there. She appeared to be concentrating.

"It's coming back to me." She said quietly. Then she suddenly brightened and their conversation went back to normal.

"Rain's getting heavier. Would you like to come back to my place for a nice cup of tea?" She offered; he shook his head.

"No, thanks. Coffee's more my thing." He replied with a wink.


	2. A phone call

**Chapter Two**

June had the appearance of an energetic woman in her late teens: her hair went down to chin length and spiked out sideways, and her deep hazel eyes were keen and curious. When she walked she had a small bounce in her step and wore an automatic smile on her face; ready to greet any passerbys.

But as soon as you took a closer look, you could sense a sinking sadness, which gave her a cause to wear black clothes and cheer herself up with all the company she could grasp. She seemed almost... desperate. Her smiles were a little strained, like she had forced them to become a natural feature. Something had happened; something which had matured her in a way nothing else could.

"Bloody rain," she muttered, jiggling her keys in the lock. The door swung open with the force of the wind. She hurried in, shutting it behind her. She was beginning to look forward to moving into an apartment, where she wouldn't be held victim to the weather at the front door. She sighed, remembering she still had yet to finish her packing - deciding what to pack on a one-way trip was becoming trickier than what she first thought.

She removed her coat and sank onto the sofa. As if in protest to her moment of rest, the phone rang loudly on the table next to her. She grabbed it reluctantly, recognising Dick's number.

"Missing me already?" She said sarcastically.

_"Totally. Sorry. I just realized, we didn't plan our next date."_ Sure enough, Grayson answered on the other side. June sighed again.

_"You sound reluctant."_ He said melodramatically. She laughed.

"Anything but. It's just... I'm leaving soon."

_"How soon?"_

"In a week." She bit her lip. There was a pause.

_"How far?"_

"Doncaster. In England." This time the pause was even longer.

_"Oh."_ He said.

"Sorry. We can Skype, or-"

_"I'll come."_ She has misheard him. She must have.

"Pardon?"

_"You're alone, and you could do with someone to keep an eye for you. If it's okay." _She had heard right after all.

"But it's... It's in a week!" She searched desperately for an excuse; she hardly knew this guy, unless you counted the dreams.

_"I don't have much stuff to pack-"_

"No," she shook her head firmly. "I'm sorry. I can't... This is something I need to do alone." Looking back on it, the sentence sounded suspicious. But it was out of her mouth before she could stop herself. It was Dick's turn to sigh; she didn't understand. He would find a way. Heroes always do.

_"Fine. I can see why you would say that."_ He tried to not sound patronising - despite everything, he didn't want to overstep his bounderies. She smiled with relief.

"Thank you for understanding. We can still go on a date if you want." June felt she had to make up for lost time.

_"A date every night?"_ They both chuckled.

"Sure. Why not?" June said surprisingly. Wow. She was actually buying into this.

_"Um... okay. Can I come to your place, say, tomorrow?"_ He suggested. She sucked the air between her teeth: that's not a lot of time to tidy and clean up. Oh well. She would find a way.

"Er, yeah. I... I'll manage that." She said.

_"Okay. See you then."_ Dick ended the call. June put her head in her hands. She took a few deep breaths, then looked to the ceiling. She had approximately twenty four hours to get everything packed and ready. Plenty of time, really. She just had to muster up the motivation...


End file.
